Element Gang Power Rangers: Cyber Force
by Element Writer
Summary: When an evil computer virus by the name of Evox threatens the Earth, its up to a new team of heroes to stop him. Follow Jamey Frank and his friends as fight to protect the world from this cyber threat. Who are they? They are Power Rangers: Cyber Force!


**Prologue**

_Power Rangers. They've always been there. From all across the multiverse, there had always been a team of Power Rangers. Some had chosen to take the path themselves, others discover their destinies for themselves. For the first Power Rangers, it was both. For the original Ranger team, they were chosen by Zordon, a wise galactic wizard from the planet Eltar. Over time, they gained new powers, new allies, and new foes. Though as they grew stronger, unknown to them, a new evil had risen. It was Kevin Shutzman, also known as the supervillain Dargon and leader of the villainous Dark Gang. He managed to steal both staffs of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd and created his new evil empire. With that, him and his evil elemental minions set out to conquer Earth. With the Rangers busy dealing with other threats, the world needed new protectors. With this, a group of legendary heroes rose up to take up the fight, ones that had battle the Dark Gang for generations before the Power Rangers. The Dark Gang's mortal enemy: the Element Gang, a group of six elemental superheroes who fought to protect the people of Earth for centuries._

_No one knew that their secret was that, every few years, a new Element Gang would rise up to protect the world, the sacred knowledge of the Element Gang being passed down from parent to child. Though their resolve was strong, the Element Gang was no match for the Dark Gang and their new army of monsters. With this, the Element Gang needed to gain a new power to face this evil threat. Then Jamey Frank, better known as El Dragon and leader of the Element Gang, found a way. While searching for an answer, he discovered an ancient text that foretold of this event. It revealed that there were two artifacts of great power: a mystic candle and a gem, both containing the powers of a legendary warrior, a soldier of darkness who managed to find his way back to the light. He soon realized that this legendary warrior was the Green Ranger of the Power Rangers. The text told him that there was a way to restore the Green Ranger's power. By combining the gem with the wax of the candle with an artifact as old as the Earth itself, the power could be remade and given to a new warrior. In other words, create a new Green Ranger._

_Seeing this as their only hope to fight against the Dark Gang, Jamey set out to find the artifacts and use the power of the Green Ranger to defeat the Dark Gang. After months of traveling, he managed to find the two artifacts he needed to restore the Green Ranger's power: the green gem that held half of the power and the one thing that could contain and control the power, the Green Ranger's power belt. With the two components, he set out to obtain the last piece he needed: the mystic green candle, which was located within Dargon's fortress. After managing to sneak into the villain's fortress and escaping with the candle, Jamey then combined the gem and the candle together and placed them into the belt. With this, he managed to succeed in restoring the power to the belt and became the new Green Ranger. Jamey had become the very first member of the Element Gang to become a Power Ranger. With his power, the Element Gang were able to fight against the Dark Gang, turning the tide in their favor._

_After sometime of fighting the Dark Gang's forces, Jamey was summoned by Zordon, who returned to Earth from sensing Dargon's growth in power. With this, Zordon realized that, as the original Ranger team couldn't fight against this new threat, he needed to call upon new heroes in order to protect the Earth from evil. As such, he then called upon the rest of Jamey's team for the six of them had the expertise to fight against Dark Gang and that proven to be worthy of being the newest guardians of earth, even saying they were "teenagers with attitude." With this, Zordon then restored the original five Ranger powers and gave them to the rest of the Element Gang. With this, the Element Gang became the new Mighty Morphing Power Rangers! Though Jamey soon discovered that the Green Ranger power he restored was only temporary. Though it seemed like his days as a Power Ranger were over, his actions that showed him as a true Ranger had Zordon decide that Jamey earned the right to continue being a Power Ranger._

_As such, Zordon decided to restore the power he gave the original Green Ranger when he had lost his powers, making Jamey the new White Ranger. Like their predecessors, the Element Gang grew in power. Even with Dargon's power overwhelming them, they refused to give up. When they had first lost their powers along with their Zords, Zordon sent them to find Ninjor, a legendary warrior who taught them the ways of the ninja. When Dargon had managed to take the Zeo Crystal and use it to transform the Rangers into children, instead of letting the Alien Rangers fight for them, the Element Gang managed to convince both Zordon to allow them fight. With this, the Alien Rangers helped them restore their powers and give them new Zords, thus transforming them into the new Power Rangers Mini Rangers. After restoring themselves to their proper age, the Element Gang continued to fight the Dark Gang's forces. After losing their base, they then began the next chapter of their adventures as they then became the new Zeo Rangers with Jamey as the Red Ranger. Though, unlike their predecessors, they managed to keep their Black Ranger by managing to combine their powers with the original Zeo Black Ranger's powers, creating a duplicate for Jett Mock (the Red Ranger of the Element Gang's Mighty Morphing and Mini Ranger teams)._

_Working together, the Element Gang finally defeated Dargon destroyed the staffs, getting rid of their evil power once and for all. Though they soon had to face against a new threat: Megatronus, a fallen warrior who had returned to conquer the universe. With this, the Element Gang had to gain an all new power, the power of Turbo. With this, Mark Kelsch (the Zeo Blue Ranger) and Jett became the two new Turbo Rangers, Mark becoming the new White Turbo Ranger and Jett becoming the new Black Turbo Ranger. The reason for this was that Zordon had told them there was already a Blue Ranger. Later on, they found out that the new member of their team was Justin, the Blue Ranger of the original Turbo Rangers. From there on, they all worked together to protect to Earth from all evil that threatened it. With this, the Power Ranger legacy had begun. Throughout history, in every dimension, a new Power Rangers team would appear to protect the world from evil, each one also receiving the help of the Element Gang, from past, present, and future alike._

_Every last one of those teams facing threats starting from Rita Repulsa and Dargon to Sledge and Galvanax. For every last one of them, Power Rangers would rise up to fight against them. This was how it was in every dimension. Well…all except for one. Within this world, no one knows what a Power Ranger is. There's never been anything close to a Power Ranger. Nobody even knows anything about the multiverse for that matter. How do I know about all this? Well, actually it's because of the Morphing Z-Shard. The Z-Shard is this rare crystal that my grandfather discovered while at an excavation site, an accident that changed the lives of my family forever. When my grandfather touched it, he learned that it was part of the meteor that crashed into Earth and became the moon billions of years ago along with everything about the Power Rangers and the multiverse. He even learned where all the Ranger powers come from. It comes from the Morphing Grid, a very mysterious cosmic force that had been responsible for creating all the Power Rangers. This very crystal is an actual piece of the Morphing Grid itself._

_Seeing how dangerous it was in the wrong hands, my grandfather decided to keep it and placed in the protection of our family, not once did we ever use it for anything. 50 years had passed and I've now taken on the responsibility of protecting the crystal. Though I still can't use the Z-Shard, I can't help but think of how great it would be to become one of those heroes. Ever since I was a little kid, I dreamt of becoming a hero that would be the greatest inspiration to all. One that has done just as much good as the Element Gang. All I ever wanted…was to become a Power Ranger, just once so I could live up to the legacy. Though I didn't realize that my dream was gonna become a reality. My name is Jamey Frank, the Fire Dragon (another way to say the fire elemental of the Element Gang) of this dimension, and this is the story of how I became my world's first Power Ranger!_

* * *

**Auther's Note: Okay, I know what you guys are thinking, but I'm telling the truth when I say I'm not copying LovingGinger30. We just happened to come up with the same name for our stories. Neither of us actually knew about each others stories until it was too late. Rest assure, my story is completely different from his. Another thing to mention is that this story is set after Ninja Steel and before Beast Morphers. Now that I got the confusion all cleared up, I hope you all enjoy my story.**

3 | Page


End file.
